¿y a quién le importa el amor?
by Helen Karlray
Summary: el 14 de febrero se acerca, y un ruso pelirrojo no soporta dicha fecha, alguien llegara a su vida para calmar su tormento


_**¿A**_** quién le importa el amor?**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

_Pensamientos_

"lo que se dice"

movimientos

_¿Y a quién le importa el amor, es tan absurdo como todo el resto de la vida, a nadie le importa y menos este estúpido día, es uno de los que mas odio, aunque me cuesta decidir cual fecha es peor, esta es una de mis más odiadas._

_14 de febrero, estúpido día, seguiré diciéndolo una y otra vez, no basta con fastidiar a la gente con que _"deben"_ tener una pareja, que _"deben"_ ser gente de bien, nooo… hasta tienen un día para destilar toda la hipocresía acumulada durante milenios._

_Por qué tiene que existir un día tan cruel, no sólo por las personas como yo, que gracias a Dios están solas, sino para todos en general. Es una día de mercadotecnia forzada, si no regalas cosas eres un tacaño, insensible o peores me han dicho. En cambio, si no recibes obsequios eres impopular (o un ruso, excepto yo claro que no me regalan porque los asesino en el intento) ohh pobrecito y demás calificativos insultantes o denigrantes, sigo diciendo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cada año tengo que soportar esas estúpidas e innecesarias fiestas? sí es que así gustan llamarlas._

_¿Que sí tengo algún un motivo para odiar semejante fecha? pues si, siempre me digo lo mismo y siempre funciona igual, las odio, una vez me di el lujo de emocionarme como cualquier estúpido y sólo reafirmo mi creencia más sagrada… "ODIO EL 14 DE FEBRERO" y lo odio porque no pueden dejarte sólo, no lo puedes ignorar, no lo puedes olvidar, todo el mes te recuerdan la fecha, hasta que llega el mentado día _suspirando_ pero este año no será igual, simplemente lo ignorare y no dejare que nada ni nadie me afecte._

De esa forma es como el ruso pelirrojo se la pasó pensando durante todo el entrenamiento, de cómo librarse del 14 de Febrero. Él al igual que su gran amigo y ex novio Bryan entrenaban más que todos lo miembros del equipo, corrían, saltaba escalaban, nadaban, peleaban y entrenaban con armas

"No es por exagerar pero, somos los mejores" siempre decía el lavanda cuando terminaba los entrenamientos, que eran el triple de fuerte que los demás

"hmpf" expresaba el pelirrojo sin ponerle atención al llegar a la meta después de haber corrido los segundos 10 kilómetros del día,

"¡Apresúrate! llegaremos tarde a la clase de natación" golpeaba ligeramente el lavanda, para llamar la atención del pelirrojo

"¿Y a quien le importa? ya nade 2 Km. en la mañana, ¿y aún así tengo que ir a clases de natación? Es realmente estúpido" caminado desganado hacia la piscina

Una vez ahí, todos están emocionados como niños pequeños que chapotean en un día caluroso, los rusos a diferencia, sólo los miraban sentados en la banca.

"Bien vamos a entrenar, tienen que nadar ida y vuelta una sola vez, la diferencia el día de hoy en que no sólo deben ganar, deben hacer que el otro pierda" anunciaba Boris, con sus aires de grandeza.

El primer turno comenzaba, Ray, Kay, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Mariah, Michael, iban en los carriles respectivos.

"Hagan perder a los demás" se escuchó nuevamente la voz de su entrenador, cuando entraban al agua

Kai de inmediato hundió a Tyson, Max fue a su rescate al igual que Hilary, Ray y Mariah se habían adelantado, al llegar al otro lado de la piscina giran debajo del agua para regresar. La gata rosada se dio cuenta de porque Kai se había retrasado, estaba frente a ella, al sorprenderse dejo salir el aire y casi se ahoga, Michael, trato de salvarla, y Ray se distrajo, el ruso aprovecho y recupero el paso quedando en primer lugar.

Al salir del agua, sus compañeros reclamaban, pero él como siempre estoico, caminó hasta la banca donde sus compatriotas lo esperaban.

"así es como se hace" gritaba eufórico el adulto, "y ahora los siguientes"

Era el turno de Yuriy y Bryan, estaban en el carril 5 y 6 respectivamente. Entrando al agua el lavanda trato de hundirlo, pero el pelirrojo era mucho más inteligente, espero a que el otro hiciera su intento para escabullirse y llegar primero. Al girar noto que todos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para ponerle atención así que nadó con calma de regreso. Sin sospechar que el lavanda ya lo esperaba a media piscina

"No ganaras" su mirada fría no impactó en absoluto a su compatriota,

"Inténtalo" Contesto el pelirrojo

Sin pensarlo mucho el mayor jaló de una cadena que siempre llevaba el pelirrojo en el cuello. Sin dudarlo la arrancó dejándola hundirse.

_Eres estúpido o te haces, es mi cadena, ahora veras _hundiéndose para buscarla _aun me quedaba tiempo para recuperar el paso, mientras el estúpido ese llega a la primer orilla yo ganare._

Bajo para recuperarla, fue fácil verla gracias a la placa, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que se había atorado con la coladera del fondo, jaló y jaló, pero no se safaba,

_No resistiré mucho, no tome suficiente aire,_ en ese momento sintió un golpe que lo hundía _ese maldito de Bryan ya lo vera_ jalándole en pie hundiéndolo también

La pelea era divertida, pero no tenía más tiempo que perder. Venció con un ultimo movimiento a su ex-chico, obligándolo a salir a la superficie, al volver la vista para recuperar su medalla, sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna, el grito de dolor lo obligó a perder la ultima reserva de aire que sus pulmones tenían.

_Demonios, no puede pasarme esto, no puedo moverme, es un calambre_

La gente en la superficie sólo miraba como Bryan salía un poco golpeado y tosiendo, ya había pasado mucho y Yuriy no surgía del agua.

"Yura" se escuchó con un dejo de preocupación en la vos del lavanda menor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una sombra brincó de entre la gente a la piscina, unos segundos después el largo cabello azul del segundo entrenador salía acompañado del inconsciente pelirrojo.

Al sacarlo del agua, los chicos se aglomeraron a su alrededor, "aléjense" el profesor Kinomiya se arrodilla a un lado revisando sus signos "no respira" Los demás gritan y demás señas de preocupación "aplicare el RCP"

"Yo lo haré" casi gritaba Bryan.

"Estoy entrenado y autorizado para esto, yo lo haré" lentamente levanta la barbilla del chico, acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Segundos después, con un poco de tos el ruso se recuperaba "¿q –qué paso?" decía sentándose con dificultad.

"Tragaste agua" siseaba mordazmente el lavanda "tuvieron que aplicarte respiración artificial" un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, y el coraje había dejado blancos sus nudillos

"¿Y quién…?"

"Mi hermano" dejo Tyson un tanto avergonzado.

Yuriy, giró el rostro para mirar a su _salvador_ que se secaba sin darle mucha importancia a lo demás "¿él?" su mete no dio para mas, se desvaneció

Mas tarde el pelirrojo despierta en la enfermería, a su lado se hallaba Kai, con el semblante mas serio que de costumbre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bryan tendría que estar contigo, pero fue castigado y se lo llevaron hacer trabajos forzados, qué creen ¿qué soy tu enfermera, o qué no tengo mejores cosas que hacer? hmpf"

Yuriy estaba apunto de soltar un comentario mordaz cuando el sonido de la puerta los distrae, el profesor que entraba aun con le cabello algo mojado.

"Kinomiya-sensei" decían los dos un poco sorprendidos

"Que bueno que te encuentres mejor, me alegra. Debes tener mas cuidado con lo que haces" sentándose a su lado "ya puedes irte Hiwatari, yo me quedare con él"

El mencionado se retira dando una última mirada a su compatriota, que a pesar de que lo trataba de ocultar estaba nervioso

"Profesor Kinomiya" dijo Yuriy firme pero con un poco de nervios casi indetectables

"Dime Hitoshi, o Hiro como te acomode más, no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad después de todo" sentándose en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Kai.

"No, usted es un profesor y se le respetara como tal, por mi y por todos los demás de la escuela" sentenciaba.

"Ok, ok, sólo quería que te sintieras más cómodo" cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo no dejo de mirarlo ni un segundo, cada movimiento era hipnotizante.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" decía con toda la formalidad que poseía el ruso.

"Sólo quería verte, ¿acaso no puedo?" abrió sus enormes ojos acercándose al ruso, tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

"YURA!!!!!!" el grito del lavanda los desconcentro, al ver la posición en que estaban se enfado muchísimo

"Veo que tu acompañante llego, debo irme y… no te metas en problemas" desacomodando los cabellos del menor y lanzándole una mirada retadora al lavanda cuando salía del cuarto.

"¿Qué significa esto Yura?" agitándolo un poco

"¿Qué te pasa imbecil?, se supone que vienes a cuidarme no a ponerme peor, pero ya estoy bien así que aléjate de mi, tengo cosas que hacer" poniéndose de pie y literalmente quitando del camino al celoso chico

Así habían pasado ya varios días, Hitoshi no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de acercarse al pelirrojo cuando Bryan se encontraba en las cercanías.

"sabes que día es mañana" la conversación de las chicas frente a sexy ruso lo desesperaba

"si es Día de San Valentin... no es emociónate, podremos regalar chocolates a los chicos más guapos de la escuela, si tan solo no fueran tan antisociales" todas suspiraban y continuaban con la platica, llego el momento en que ya no lo soportaba más, aclaro su garganta con enojo, las chicas se apartaron sonrojadas y tímidas

El respiraba profundo tratando de controlar esos deseos casi enfermizos por asesinar a alguien, generalmente caminaría con los ojos cerrados, después de todo conocía el camino y nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, pero este día era diferente, las personas estaban tan ocupadas con sus 'regalos' y demás ideas melosas que no le poseían suficiente temor.

Después de unos segundos llegó a su habitación. Abrió y azotó al puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que los demás notaran que no estaba de buen humor, bueno, nunca lo estaba pero ahora asesinaría cualquiera que lo interrumpiera, y estaban seguros que era capaz de hacerlo.

"QUÉÉÉeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" el grito de sorpresa y enfado de Ruso se escuchó en todos los dormitorios.

Lentamente se acerca hasta su cama y ve una pequeña caja envuelta en papel blanco y adornada con listones naranja y rojo.

"Lo matare...asesinare a cualquiera que lo haya hecho!!!!!!!!!!!" nuevamente su voz recorrió los pasillos alejando a los temerosos chicos que pasaban por ahí.

Toma la pequeña caja entre sus manos, mira la etiqueta KH.

"Ese imbecil, lo mataré, a él o a su no menos estúpido gato" apretando el regalo salió de la habitación resoplando con furia, las personas se apartaban, el aura maligna se detectaba desde lejos haciendo correr a todos, hasta que llego a su destino. Sin siquiera tocar, derribó literalmente la puerta de su '_amigo_'

"¿Donde estas Kai? más te vale que salgas y me enfrentes!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba colerico mientras ingresaba a la habitación, un ruido en el baño lo hizo reaccionar, un individuo salía del mismo

"Kon" el aludido salía lentamente. El enojo del pelirrojo cubría la atmósfera, había demasiada tensión

"Yo..." mirando la puerta tirada

"Como pudiste hacerlo, cómo te atreviste a llevarme una estupidez como esta, y peor aun, en nombre de Kai, te asesinare" caminaba con paso decidido, mientras el chino no se movía ni se inmutaba.

"Déjalo en paz" la voz del bicolor lo regreso momentáneamente a la realidad

"Me puedes decir si tú lo enviaste ¿cierto?"

Kai entraba a la habitación, colocándose entre su enfadado amigo y su chico. "no lo hice"

"Entonces si fue ese mocoso al que tratas de proteger... lo asesinare" dando otro paso, Kai lo mira con furia

"No te atrevas, además ¿Por qué dices que fue él o yo en su defecto?"

"Por la etiqueta" lanzándole en obsequio a la cara, hábilmente el pequeño de los rusos lo atrapa y revisa

"No soy en único cuyas iniciales sean KH y en el caso pondría HK, Hiwatari Kai y no al revez" lanzando nuevamente el regalo "porque no te pierdes y nos dejas en paz, aun no le doy su regalo a mi chico, y este es algo que no se puede envolver en una caja tan pequeña" mirándolo con malicia "ah y te tocan los gastos por reparar mi puerta"

Nuevamente Yuriy caminaba por los pasillos. Más que calmarlo, Kai lo había enfurecido más.

"¿Quién, quién, quién?" se preguntaba recorriendo todos los nombres que recordaba, pero nada, no se le ocurría nadie razonable "Helen Karlay..." y sin decir mas se apresuro a la habitación que la chica compartía no muy a su gusto con el ruso lavanda. Al llegar el chico abría la puerta.

"¿Dónde esta esa mujer?" el otro lo ignoraba por completo, siendo acreedor a un puñetazo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" gritaba el otro quitándose los audífonos y regresándole el golpe. A continuación entró a la habitación, escuchando las razones de su ex amante al respecto del regalo.

"Estas paranoico, ahora largo de mi cuarto a menos que… ese regalo sólo fuera un pretexto para estar conmigo" mirándolo lujuriosamente.

"Estas mas idiota de lo que pensaba" lanzándole la caja a la cara tan rápido que no la pudo esquivar "quédatela, no me importa lo que sea, ni quién lo envió" saliendo de la habitación.

Entrada la noche, después de la cena, nuevamente iba a su cuarto, cuando vio recargado en la puerta del mismo la figura de un hombre, lentamente se acerco

"Hitoshi-sensei" dijo sorprendido.

"Al menos ahora me llamas por mi nombre, eso ya es bueno" sonriéndole

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Mirando hacia los lados para comprobar si venia alguien

"Quería verte, ¿qué no puedo?" sonriendo

"Eso mismo me dice cada ves que no vemos, ¿por qué lo hace?"

"XD, tienes razón, pero esta vez es especial, quería saber si te gusto mi regalo, debo admitir que creo que me sobrepase, y que es indecente que regale algo así a un estudiante, pero, también supongo que nadie a parte de nosotros lo sabrá, ¿cierto?"

"¿Re-re-regalo?" de repente sintió como si el mundo se le venia encima "¿fuiste Tú?"

"Claro, acaso no era obvio...mi nombre estaba dentro con la tarjeta y mis iniciales encima, bueno dada la pregunta supongo que no"

"¿Ta-ta-tarjeta?" ahora sentía un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina, "tengo que irme" y salió corriendo, a la mitad del pasillo se detiene, gira y en una rápida mirada dice "gracias" y sigue su camino.

"Jeje... supongo que lo metí en muchos problemas" caminando despacio con las manos detrás de la cabeza "será entretenido"

Poco después y muy agitado llegaba a su destino "BRYAN!!!"

El chico abre la puerta con pesar. Aun no estaba completamente abierta pero aun así el pelirrojo estaba examinando el interior "¿Dónde esta, dónde esta?"

"¿De qué hablas?" sacudiendo un poco su cabello, mientras miraba como Yuriy tiraba todas sus cosas.

"El regalo, el estúpido regalo ¿dónde esta?"

"No lo sé, lo tire o algo así" regresando a su cama, mientras el menor salía corriendo a los basureros de la escuela.

Así paso toda la noche, y no encontró nada, ni una pista, faltaba un día para el dichoso 14 de febrero y él a diferencia de todos los días estaba desvelado, apestaba a basura, su ropa estaba sucia y estaba de un humor de los mil demonios

Llego a su habitación, todos lo miraban, después de todo jamás creyeron verlo en ese estado, entra y ve nuevamente la caja sobre su cama, se abalanza hacia ella, abriéndola con desesperación. Era su cadena, la que había perdido en la alberca, debajo de ella una nota:

Es lo que buscabas', no te alteres tanto, y disfruta el día, si no tienes con quien pasarla, ven a mi despacho, con gusto serviré de entretenimiento.

_Hiro._

A partir de aquí es POV de Yuriy 

La leo con calma, ¿qué debía hacer ahora, ir, no ir?, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en camino a cubículo del profesor, con la nota entre mis manos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, esto no esta bien, es una locura, debo regresar, si eso haré regresar y suponer que no paso.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba en la puerta. Y el profesor salía a atenderme.

"Adelante" me decía y casi automáticamente ingrese "veo que te gusto mi presente" sin darme cuenta lo traía sujeto fuertemente en la mano derecha, lo observe un momento, hasta que él me tomo de a mano me lo quito, lentamente colocándolo en su sitio "lo repare, estaba roto" sus dedos acarician el contorno de la cadena, cierro mis ojos para sentir el contacto, se detiene y me besa a lo largo del cuello.

"¿Me deseas?" la pregunta me estremece más que su contacto, abró los ojos con sorpresa. "no te sorprendas, yo te deseo a ti"

"Yo..." las palabras no se articulan, mi perfecto cerebro decidió apagarse en ese momento, los labios del paliazul recorren los míos, sin besarme, sólo un contacto.

"Tu amas a Brooklin" le digo separándome de él y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"Y tú a Bryan, ¿y eso qué?"

"¿Cómo...te atreves?" regreso sobre mis pasos para enfrentarlo "¿qué te importa lo que me pase? Es mi vida, y lo que haga con ella es asunto mío" mi furia va en aumento, mi cabello se mueve como el fuego y así mismo me siento.

"¿Él te dejo?" me mira despectivamente, ya no sé lo que hago, mi furia ha llegado al limite y él lo sabe, sonríe, me sonríe, estoy furioso, más que eso, desquiciado.

Me acerco hasta él, lo sujeto del cuello, siento su aliento forzado sobre mi rostro, podría haberlo matado con mi mirada, pero lo que hizo jamás me lo espere.

"Jajaja" reía en mi cara, lo estaba asfixiando y aun así reía, sin compasión lo arrojo a la pared mas cercana, hace una mueca de dolor, aun así, sigue sonriendo.

"¿Por qué ríes, te burlas de mi?" grito encolerizado.

"Eres tan inocente, pensé que eras como yo, pero al parecer aun eres demasiado iluso" se acomodaba a ropa y se acercaba a mi, me toma con fuerza de los brazos y me besa, un beso salvaje, me lastima, pero por alguna razón la furia que sentía desparece, me calmo y tengo un sentimiento anormal.

Después de unos segundos me suelta, caigo sentado en el sillón, no lo puedo mirar, no sé lo que me pasa.

"A eso se le conoce como melancolía" me dice totalmente tranquilo, "yo siento lo mismo" se acerca lentamente y toma la placa "esto es de Bryan, no" me tenso completamente "es la que te regalo cuando pequeños, no es así" desvío mi mirada, no puedo soportar ser descubierto.

"Si" es lo único que digo, para que negarlo, después de todo, es verdad.

Me toma de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo "lo amas y yo amo a otro, no te pido que me quieras, te pido que me ayudes a olvidar, te estoy sugiriendo que me uses como pretexto"

No sé que expresa mi mirada, pero al parecer él la entiende más que yo "no te pongas así" me dice, al intentar abrazarme, lo alejo de un golpe y me pongo de pie

"Estas muy mal, no seré tu juguete" camino hacia la salida

"Mañana es 14 de febrero, soportaras un año más sólo" mi mano se detiene en el pomo de la puerta

"Sí, lo haré, no necesito a nadie para sobrevivir ese día"

"Bien, eres un hombre fuerte y hermoso, lo sabes, pero él no te quiere a ti, yo solo quiero ayudarte a olvidar, no quiero tu amor, no quiero cambiar tus sentimientos, a mi no me importa el amor"

"¿Y a quién le importa?" salgo de la oficina, camino con lentitud a mi habitación. Me tiro en la cama mirando el techo, así paso toda la noche, cuando reaccione ya casi era medio día, no sé si dormí, pero mi cabeza me dolía demasiado. Unos golpes en mi puerta me hacen reaccionar, me pongo de pie y abro,

"Eh Yura, no te vi en la cena, ni el desayuno, ¿estas bien?" dice el peli-lavanda un dejo de esperanza ilumino mi día "sabes que si no estamos los dos para el entrenamiento de la tarde me castigaran, y no permitiré estar encerrado, sólo porque quieres dormir" ahí desapareció todo rastro de ilusión "y bien, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Nada" contesto con frialdad "no me pasa nada"

"Es por el día, ya sé que lo odias, pero no es para ponerse así" se tira en mi cama y comienza a comer unos chocolates, nota mi mirada y con una maquiavélica sonrisa me arroja uno "son de él, me los obsequio, muy buenos, pruébalos"

Observo el dulce en mi mano, lo presiono con fuerza y salgo de la habitación. Vago durante horas, las personas me ven, pero no les importo, a nadie le intereso. Mis pies me guían nuevamente hasta el despacho

"¿Lo has decidido?" me dice mi sensei

"Así es, quiero olvidar, quiero olvidarme de todo, no quiero sentir más"

"Todos deseamos eso, pero es imposible, yo sólo te ofrezco, un remedio contra el dolor"

"Lo tomaré" lentamente me acerco hasta él, con un beso sellamos el trato

aquí no existe el amor, nosotros no queremos enamorarnos, sólo somos una bocanada de aire que nos permite sobrevivir, si es que a esto le llamamos vida. Una existencia sin sentimientos, una rutina de hipocresía. Si efectivamente es esto a lo que la gente llama vida, y con esa base, seguiré mi camino.

**Nota de la autora; ** si ya sé que quizás no se esperaban algo así, que digo, si no yo misma me esperaba algo así, pero bueno, les agradecería sus comentarios en un review, gracias.


End file.
